


Collided

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Curious Tony Stark, Loved Peter Parker, M/M, Peter answers an strangers phone, Peter gets invited to a party, Peter goes to MIT, Precious Peter Parker, and who’s on the other side?, how is Peter so lucky?, how is everybody connected?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Dos almas solitarias se encuentran por mera casualidad. O no.





	Collided

24\. Lonely

_ Collided _

Dos almas solitarias se encuentran por mera casualidad. O no. 

Peter estaba emocionado de haber sido invitado junto a Ned a la fiesta de los de último año gracias a Liz. Más luego que su nerviosismo inicial hubiese sucumbido ante su timidez e incomodidad; no podía decir que lo estuviese pasando bien. 

La música le lastimaba los oídos y por ello estaba en búsqueda de un sitio más alejado, sus amigos se habían dispersado luego de varios partidos de _beer pong_ que él no tenía ganas de participar; no porque no fuese bueno, más bien era ridículamente bueno, cosa que Gwen siempre le gustaba reclamarle— como si su suerte fuese algo problemático. Aunque esa misma suerte le hubiese ganado un par de bebidas gratis. 

Su enamoramiento con Luz comenzaba a volverse pasajero a medida que pasaba tiempo con la chica, no porque fuese diferente a sus expectativas, Liz era exactamente cómo se la imaginaba y más, y era exactamente por ello que finalmente la veía solo como una amiga y nada más. Ned seguía construyendo maravillas en legos y ahora junto a Betty eran molestos al cuadrado. Peter los amaba. Y era precisamente por sellos que ahora estaba en la cada de un desconocido —en un principio creyó era de Liz—, celebrando una fiesta de fin de curso que a él no le incumbía porque Peter tenía cursos extra que cumplir. MIT no era nada fácil. 

Con la excusa de buscar el baño deambuló sin sentido por la casa y subiendo unas escaleras se sintió más tranquilo al ser capaz de reconocer sus pensamientos, lejos de la música escandalosa. Abrió una puerta y se encontró de lleno en una habitación pulcra y bien cuidada. 

Con algunos libros sobre el escritorio, bolígrafos y papeles a medio usar; fotografías desperdigadas por las paredes y a Peter le costó reconocer de quienes se trataba. Un muchacho de lentes junto a una pelirroja, del otro lado un chico rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa de comercial de pasta dentrifica. Peter se asustó al escuchar el repique de un celular. 

Por momentos Peter se cuestionó qué debía hacer. Era claro que el dueño del teléfono no se encontraba en la habitación y él no estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con el posible dueño como para saber a quien le pertenecía el objeto, mucho menos contestarle a quien quiera que llamase con tanta insistencia. El teléfono dejó de sonar antes que Peter pudiese tomar una decisión. 

Peter se giró con la intención de seguir su camino y el celular inició su repique insistente. Él lo contestó impulsivo y apuntes que supiese bien que decir, la voz al otro lado dejaba un torrente de disculpas y planes de escape ante posibles amenazas de muerte. 

—Bruce? Bruce! Gracias a Dios contestas! Dile por favor a Nat que lo siento mucho. Juro no era mi intención, el trabajo fue un infierno, las juntas son cada vez más largas e inútiles. Juro que si ella no me mata, los voy a asesinar yo. Pero por lo que más quieras, dime que no me asesine aún; todavía tengo cosas que hacer. Mi prototipo de Inteligencia Artificial no está terminado... —Y el extraño hubiese seguido en su letanía de no ser porque Peter prestó atención a ese último atisbo de información y su cerebro fue más rápido que el filtro de su boca. 

—Inteligencia Artificial? Que tan pesado debe ser el código si intentas agregar un procesador que le permita absorber información de la misma forma que un humano aprende? Además cómo filtras la posible sobrecarga de información al tener fuente directa con el internet? —La línea quedó en silencio. 

—Disculpa, quién habla? —Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. 

—Uhm... Peter... Peter Parker. —Se presentó avergonzado. 

—Muy bien, Peter Parker. Dime cómo es que has terminado con el celular de Bruce? Y dónde está él que no puede contestarlo? —Peter no supo muy bien cómo contestar. 

—Me creerías si te dijera que iba camino al baño cuando entre a la habitación equivocada y tú decidiste llamar cuando ya me iba? —La línea volvió a quedar el silencio y por momentos Peter temió que la persona al otro lado le hubiese colgado, más una mirada a la pantalla le hizo saber que la llamada seguía su curso. 

—Dime Parker —la voz llena de desconfianza le hizo sentirse preocupado. —Acostumbras mucho a contestar llamadas de teléfonos desconocidos? 

—No, señor. —contestó honesto en un respiro. 

—Y por qué contestaste mi llamada?

—Porque me pareció una falta de respeto no hacerlo. —El desconocido rió a carcajadas ante su respuesta aniñada. 

—De acuerdo, Parker. Cómo has decido contestar el celular equivocado, ahora tengo una misión para ti. —Peter se sintió intrigado y de puro nerviosismo arregló su ropa y revisó sus bolsillos aún a sabiendas que estaban vacíos. —Tenemos que encontrar al dueño de este teléfono ya que tengo trabajo importante que hacer, pero debido a que voy muchas horas atrasado sufro el peligro de ser asesinado por una araña vengativa. 

—Su nombre es Bruce. Usa lentes pasados de moda, se viste como si fuese un adulto mayor retirado viviendo de una pensión insuficiente y tiene problemas de ira. —Ante la descripción banal y extrañamente detallada, Peter no pudo evitar reír. Aunque su diversión fue corta. 

—Oh, _no. _

—Oh, no? Qué quieres decir con eso? Hay algún problema? Vamos Parker, estoy contando contigo, es cosa de vida o muerte. —La voz se tornó genuinamente preocupada. 

—No, no. No es eso. Es que buscar a este Bruce, implica tener que salir de la habitación y el ruido de la fiesta es insoportable. 

—Espera un segundo? —Peter le hizo caso, deteniéndose una vez más cerca de la puerta con la mano sobre el pomo. —Me estás diciendo que, estás en una fiesta y prefieres contestar teléfonos de extraños antes que beberte una cerveza caliente luego de perder en el ping pong? 

—Hey! —Le reclamó avergonzado. —De hecho, soy muy bueno en el beer pong. —La voz al otro lado de la línea bufó poco convencida. Peter comenzó a bajar la escaleras y la música se alzó lo suficiente como para que Tony pudiese escucharla y por momentos sintió pena por el chico que caminaba al otro lado de su llamada. 

Peter caminó un trecho buscando alguien que se semejase a la descripción que el hombre le había dado, pero la verdad él estaba rodeado de estudiantes al igual que él, de distintos grados y carreras. La universidad era vasta homogénea. 

—No. Lo siento. Nadie que sea vea enojado como para ser un Bruce. —Comentó Peter después de cruzar saludos con Harry que intentaba arrastrarle a un partido nuevo de ping pong. —A no ser que Bruce sea un atleta idiota al que le guste beber de más y asuste a los pobres de primer año. 

—Naaaah —bromeó. —Ese probablemente tenga un nombre genérico de padres adinerados y pene pequeño como Bradley. —Peter escupió una risa alarmada y escandalosa y el extraño en su oído le regresó el gesto más recatado y divertido. Gwen pasó a su lado de brazos con Mary Jane y Peter por segundos sintió envidia de la facilidad con la que el resto de sus amigos encontraba paz en aquel ambiente, cuando Peter solo quería irse a casa. La música cambió de ritmo e intensidad y Peter no pudo escuchar lo que el otro decía, por lo que tuvo que huir, esta vez al jardín. 

—Lo siento. No encuentro a Bruce. Aunque comienzo a pensar que esta ni es su casa. —Tony arqueó una ceja en su lado del celular; el chico caminaba y hablaba con quienes se tropezaba y Tony reconocía fácil de quienes se tratase. Gwen Stacy, interna de Stark Industries, Mary Jane Watson, periodista joven pero proclamada en uno de los periódicos importantes de la ciudad, de esos que le fastidiaban con sus escándalos inútiles, más la chica intentaba darle luz a las cosas que importaban. Harry Osborn, heredero de Osborn Corp, hijo de Norman Orborn.

Quién demonios era ese chico que trataba tan casual a personas importantes en un círculo social tan elitista? 

—Intentemos de nuevo, Parker. —Tony se levantó de su sitio y con ayuda de Jarvis intentó rastrear la llamada —cosa que quizás debió hacer desde el principio pero le entretenía en demasía escuchar al pequeño extraño preguntar por un tal Bruce del que ni siquiera sabía el apellido. —Dónde está el doctor Banner? Bruce Banner? Si su celular está allí, el dueño debe aparecer en alguna parte. —La llamada se triangulaba dándole la dirección exacta. 

—Está buscando al doctor Banner? —Peter preguntó curioso y sorprendido de no haberle reconocido. —El doctor Banner es el tutor de mi tesis y le vi salir de aquí hace demasiadas horas y muchos adolescentes atrás. 

Ciertamente, Peter se había encontrado al doctor Banner en la casa, tal parece que su profesor conocía a los padres de la persona que estaba ofreciendo la fiesta y había decidido pasar a saludar antes de disfrutar de las merecidas vacaciones lejos de los salones de clase. 

—En ese caso, nuestra pequeña aventura está terminada Parker. Bruce no está aquí para ayudarme con mi problema y tu tienes una fiesta a la que volver. —Tony evitó reír ante el semblante desganado del muchacho, le había encontrado con facilidad luego de corroborar la historia del chico. Bruce había salido con Natasha, de camino pasaron a saludar a Clint y lo más probable es que hayan olvidado el aparato por mera coincidencia. 

—Oh. —Peter desvío la mirada a sus zapatos y ojeó nervioso la entrada de la casa. —En ese caso, tengo que devolver el celular donde lo encontré. 

—Si, señor. —Peter regresó sus pasos, evadiendo cuerpos borrachos de sueño y licor, bailaba para hacerse paso y regresó a la misma habitación. Giró el pomo y se detuvo frente a la mesa. 

—Ya estoy aquí. —Le hizo saber. 

—Lo sé. —Algo en el tono complacido hizo que Peter se sintiese avergonzado. —Ahora debes volver Parker. 

—Espere! —Peter mordisqueó su labio inferior nervioso, pero la duda se había formado en su cabeza y creía quizás no tendría otra oportunidad de esclarecer sus dudas. —Puede decirme quién es usted? —Tony sonrió amplio aunque el muchacho no pudiese verle y se relajó en su sitio. 

—Eres un muchacho listo. —Le aseguró Tony. —Ya deberías saber quien soy. —Después de pasar horas prendado al celular de un extraño, hablando sobre formulas y posibilidades que muy pocas personas eran capaces siquiera de imaginar y diminutas insinuaciones sobre su trabajo y su conexión con Banner, Peter debía tener una idea de quien se trataba. 

—Señor Stark? 

—Un gusto en conocerle, señor Parker. —A Peter se le aceleró el corazón y le temblaron las piernas. 

—El gusto es mío, señor Stark. —Tony rió entre dientes ante la respuesta sincera; él estaba cansado de escuchar tales palabras, pero viniendo del estudiante prodigio del que Bruce no lograba callarse, la burbuja de curiosidad comenzaba a formarse. 

—Ahora, debes volver a tu fiesta. 

—Si, señor. 

—Buenas noches, Parker. 

—Buenas noches, señor Stark. 


End file.
